


It's about you (and you also)

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt Ava Shrape, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of injuries, Soft Ava Shrape, Soft Sara Lance, mention of gun shot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: AU where Ava is an attorney and she works with Laurel. She gets shot when leaving the court with Laurel and is rushed to the hospital. Sara makes sure she's taking good care of her girlfriend but she forgets the fact that she needs to be taken care of too. But Ava, despite being injured, has got her. TW for mentioning gun shot and injuries.





	It's about you (and you also)

"Sara, Ava's shot"  
Sara's blood went cold when she heard her sister telling her Ava has been shot.  
"Where are you now?" Sara asks shakily.  
"Central hospital. I'll wait you here"  
"I'm on my way. Laurel, stay with her please" Sara rushes to grab her keys and jacket from her locker.  
"I will. Drive safe"

When Sara arrives the hospital, Ava has already been patched up.  
"Laurel!" Sara runs up to her sister.  
"Hey, I'll bring you to her" Laurel brings her little sister into an one-arm hug, guiding her to the direction of Ava's location.  
"How's she?" Sara asks, sounding desperate.  
"Luckily, it's a through-and-through wound on her left side and didn't hit anything major. They patched her up and hooked her up with some painkillers and sedatives to let her rest" Laurel explains, squeezing Sara's shoulder as comfort.  
Sara lets out a breath and relaxes a bit upon the news.

"Oh Aves" Sara breathes out when she sees Ava lays there on the bed resting peacefully. Her normally-tall figure suddenly looks so small to Sara.  
She sits down on a chair beside the bed and captures Ava's hand in her own, after placing a kiss on it.  
"What happened?" Sara asks, eyes not leaving Ava.  
"We just finished a case at the court and was going to the car. This someone popped out suddenly and next second Ava was shot" Laurel rubs her forehead while recalling the incident.  
"Do you have any idea who that someone was?" Sara asks again, eyes still glued onto Ava's sleeping form.  
"I don't know Sara. We attorneys sometimes have enemies" Laurel sighs tiredly.  
"It's okay sis, thanks" Sara looks away from Ava for the first time after entering the room to look at her sister and shoot her a grateful yet sad smile.  
"Anything for you two. Owen is here to pick me up and we will drop off Ava's car back to your house later. You two okay alone?" Laurel walks forward to stand beside Sara.  
"Yeah. Go home and rest too" Sara reaches up one hand to hug Laurel without letting go Ava's hand.  
"Call if you need anything okay?"  
"Okay."

When Ava starts to wake, the first thing she feels is pain. She can't help but let out a groan.  
"Ava?" Sara's head shoots up when she hears Ava's groan.  
"Sar?" Ava turns her head and see Sara sitting by the bed holding her hand.  
"Yeah babe, it's me" tears well up in Sara's eyes as she kisses Ava's hand with relief.  
"How-- what happened?" Ava frowns, clearly confused.  
"You're shot. When leaving the court with Laurel earlier today" Sara supplies, her heart aching upon the fact that her girlfriend was shot.  
"Oh shit" this is what Ava manages to get out as the memories flush back to her.  
She remembers walking to the car and talking to Laurel about the case. She remembers hearing a loud bang and the next second collapsing in pain. She remembers Laurel calling her name and telling her to hold on. She also remembers everything going dark.  
"Yeah shit baby. I was so scared" Sara's voice breaks slightly and she bows her head, wanting to hide her tears.  
"Hey, Sara. Look at me please babe" Ava says as firm as she can be with her weak tone.  
Sara looks up to lock her wide and red eyes with Ava's.  
"I'm fine-- well maybe not. Anyway, I'm here okay. I'm still here" Ava amends herself when she receives a look from Sara upon saying she's fine.  
"You better be here" Sara mockingly deadpans.  
"Am not going anywhere without you" Ava says with a smile that warms Sara's heart.

Later that day, Ava's discharged. With the help and extra carefulness of Sara, they arrive home without any bumps.  
Ava lays down on their bed, letting out a sound between a whimper and a moan.  
"Rest for a bit Aves, I will go get some washcloths and a change of clothes for you okay?"  
Ava nods tiredly, curling into her good side and closing her eyes.  
Sara leans down to drop a kiss on the side of Ava's head before heading into the bathroom. She gathers what she needs quickly and return to Ava.  
"Aves? You okay to sit up so I can help you clean up a bit and change?" Sara asks, stroking Ava's hair line.  
Ava opens her tired eyes and nods. Although she doesn't want to move, she would very much like to change out of the clothes with the senct of the hospital.  
Ava leans up on her own and lets out a pained whimper. Sara's hands are quick to support Ava and help her sit up.  
"Easy Aves. We don't wanna pop your stitches, do we?"  
Ava tears up, she hates herself when she's so vulnerable and useless.  
"Shhh babe, I got you. It's gonna be alright" Sara coos when she sees Ava's tears.  
Ava bows her head and remains silence aside from the sniffles.  
Sara gently undresses Ava and use the warm washcloth to wipe of any sweat or dirt on Ava's body before changing her into soft pajamas.  
"Aves, look at me please?" Sara lifts Ava's chin gently with her finger.  
Ava looks into Sara's ocean blue eyes and all she sees is love.  
"You're injured babe. It's okay to feel vulnerable" Sara reassures, cupping Ava's cheeks after wiping her face with another washcloth.  
Ava's heart is warmed up a bit by Sara's understanding and loving words. She tilts her head to press a kiss into Sara's palm.  
"Come on, let's lay you back down and you can sleep some more okay?"  
"Sleep with me?" Ava whispers with her eyes barely open, relaxing back into the mattress.  
"Let me put away the things and change first okay? You close your beautiful eyes and rest" Sara strokes Ava's cheek bone with the pad of her thumb and place a light kiss on Ava's lips.  
Ava melts under Sara's touch and kiss, and closes her eyes contently.

Sara leans on her side with one hand propping up her head. She watches Ava's sleeping form, watches how her chest moves with every breath. She traces circles on Ava's shoulder, feeling the warmth from her skin, needing a reminder that her girlfriend is still here.  
All Sara has left is Laurel and Ava, she cannot afford to lose either of them. Today's event really shook her. Only rethinking it, Sara is already tearing up and her heart aches at the worse case scenarios that could happen.  
Ava wakes up to the sound of sniffling. She looks up and finds Sara trying hard to hold back her sobs.  
"Oh baby" Ava reaches out to cup Sara's tear stained face.  
"I'm fine Aves, go back to sleep" Sara mutters, voice trembling.  
"No Sara, talk to me" Ava is more awake now and she scoots nearer over to Sara carefully to wrap her up.  
"No Ava, this shouldn't be about me! I should be taking care of you, not the other way round! You are shot! You could have died! I can't lose you, I can't..." And Sara breaks in Ava's arms, sobbing hard into her chest.  
"Shhhh it's okay baby. I know you're scared, it's okay to be. And I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" Ava wraps her arms tighter around Sara, making sure she can feel her presence.  
"Aves... Please don't leave me" Sara murmurs tiredly when her sobs die down, arms clutching around Ava.  
"I won't. I promise" Ava bows her head to press a kiss onto the top of Sara's head, promising with all her heart.  
"Can we stay like this tonight? Will it hurt you?" Sara asks, struggling to stay awake.  
"No, I'm okay like this. Especially with you in my arms" 

"I love you, don't ever leave me"  
"I love you too, and I will be here as long as you want"


End file.
